Never Just Squeezed In
by Mac-alicious
Summary: Nate believes Tess deserves more than being just squeezed in the schedules of her boyfriend and mother.


**A/N: **Here's my latest Camp Rock one shot. I'm not completely sure what I think of it but here it is. It wasn't until I finished typing this up that I Jason isn't in this at all. I don't know why that happened. It wasn't intentional. Well, anyway, enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Camp Rock.

**Never Just Squeezed In**

"Miss Tyler. Excuse me, _Miss Tyler_," Tess's assistant attempted to get her attention.

The two women were the sole occupants of the limo. Tess was staring out the window, watching the hypnotic pattern of buildings passing by. Nicole, her assistant, was sitting along the side of the limo, trying to snag Tess's attention. Tess was on her way to some awards ceremony—she had been so busy lately, that which one it was had escaped her. Nicole had come along for the ride from Tess's home to the location of the ceremony to catch Tess up on her itinerary for the week—a slew of interviews; individual lunches with her publicist, agent, and the person helping her with her clothing line; appointments at the salon for her hair, nails, tan and a spa day; a party for Mitchie's birthday and the first concert of her newest U.S. Tour on Friday. Tess was already exhausted and nearly ready to tell Nicole to cancel everything, so she could crawl into bed and sleep for a month or two. It didn't help that she now had to do all these things alone as she had discovered that her latest beau had been a pig. She had caught him sleeping with his, so original, receptionist. Neil Matthews had been a bigwig at his father's record company—but as it was not Tess's record company, the loss wasn't as _devastating_. Though the companionship had been nice.

Nicole began to wave her hands wildly in front of Tess's face. Finally grabbing her attention, Tess turned away from the window and toward her assistant, "Yes, Nicole?"

"We heard back from your mother's agent. She won't be able to attend your concert on Friday. She has conflicting engagements."

Tess closed her eyes as almost instantly tears attempted to spring forth. She evened out her breathing as she swallowed down the lump that grew in her throat. She had to get a hold of herself. She should have known better than to get her hopes up. TJ Tyler was nothing if not predictable. Never before had she been present at important in Tess's life, why should she start now?

"Anything else?" Tess managed to squeak out.

"Mr. Matthews sent apology flowers—two dozen red roses," Nicole answered warily. "Would you like to hear the card?"

"No thank you," Tess shook her head. "When you get back…cut them up and mail them back."

"Yes, Miss Tyler," Nicole agreed.

Tess added, as the limo came to a stop in front of the venue, "Oh, and write something clever on the card. Make sure he gets the hint."

"Of course, Miss Tyler," Nicole nodded.

Tess was still reeling and upset as the door to the limo was pulled open. She gathered up her dress so she could step out of the limo. She had to pull herself together quickly so she could smile and pose for the cameras. She forced all the pain she felt down, and brought up the mask she wore in public—that of the ever happy pop star. She pulled a smile across her face just as the first flashes began to go off in her face. She walked down the carpet, stopping to talk with different correspondents from all the entertainment shows. She posed for all the cameras that turned toward her. Her smile never faltered once. She completed all of her duties as a celebrity, in a haze, before disappearing into the theater.

Tess wasn't quite looking were she was going as she walked through the holding area—she was intent on finding her seat as quickly as possible. The next thing she knew, she was teetering on her six inch heels and being steadied by a warm hand on her arm. Her breath caught in her throat as her stomach dropped down to her feet. She still felt like she was falling backwards—she thought maybe it had something to do with all the weight she held on her shoulders, despite how much she tried to ignore it. She wasn't even aware of who she had nearly knocked over, while she hadn't been paying attention, until he spoke.

"Nice running into you again, Tess," the very male voice replied lightly.

"Nate, it's been awhile. I was actually looking forward to being seated next to you," Tess forced a smile. "I've been seeing a lot of Shane recently, since he and Mitchie are _inseparable_ when he's not in the studio. But you haven't been around…"

"Oh, I've been around," Nate made a waving gesture with his hand. "Just not around you apparently. How are you Tess?"

"Can I be honest?" Tess tilted her head to the side. "I mean, we're friends right? You won't slink off and spill my secrets to a tabloid or anything?"

Nate chuckled, "Of course we're friends. And I could never sell your secrets…you know too much about me that you could easily share with a tabloid if I betrayed your confidence, and I can't risk that."

"I'm not doing too well, Nate," Tess blurted out.

Nate frowned, "What happened?"

"My mother cancelled on me again. I know she's busy being a superstar, and I know it's hard to fit everything in…I mean, _hello_, I'm living the same lifestyle here…I know it's hard to do everything, but I also know it's not impossible. So if I can fit in time to help Shane pick out a birthday gift for Mitchie, my mother could find the time to show up to my concert for at least one song. Three and a half minutes out of her life…" Tess rambled on and on. "So it really just hurts that she doesn't even try."

"Wow," Nate mumbled. "Okay, I caught about half of that. You sure can talk fast. But…I _am_ sorry that your mother backed out on you again. I know that's been an issue for you guys for a long time."

"Yeah," Tess nodded. "But I can't let any of that show. Because the _world_ is watching, you know? Have to smile for the cameras and all that jazz."

"It's tough," Nate agreed. "If Shane and I have one little disagreement, and it somehow becomes public, it explodes into 'Shane Grey's back to his old ways' and 'is Connect 3 breaking up?'"

Tess smiled weakly, "And if I get caught without a smile, I must be 'breaking under the pressure' or 'clinically depressed.'"

"You know it helps to talk about things, with people you can trust," Nate replied, "Like Mitchie, or Shane, or me. I would include Jason, but he'd probably just find a way to ask you to build him a bird house."

"No one has built the poor boy a bird house yet?" Tess's mouth dropped open, "How many years has it been?"

"Too many," Nate laughed. "For a guy who can barely remember what he had for breakfast, he sure can hold a grudge over the birdhouse-that-never-was."

Tess laughed lightly along with him, "It's been good talking to you Nate."

"Yeah, we should do it more oft—" Nate was interrupted by a loud squeal.

"Tess!" Mitchie's voice washed over them.

Tess turned around to be greeted by Mitchie's arms wrapping around her tightly. Tess nearly fell over from the momentum of Mitchie's near-tackle hug. Finally, Mitchie released her and Tess's lungs expanded back to their full capacity. She let out a puff of breath as Mitchie began to talk.

"Shane gave me my birthday gift early. Oh my God! It was perfect. And he told me you helped him pick it out. So I wanted to say thank you so, so, so _very much_," Mitchie exclaimed.

"He must have been being modest, because I was of little help," Tess waved it off. "I basically followed him around a jewelry store. Though I did talk him out of this gaudy bracelet you would have hated."

"Well, the necklace is perfect and the inscription…"

"Inscription?" Tess raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you didn't know about that? It was really beautiful. '_Even when we're miles and miles apart, you're still holding all of my heart. I promise it will never be dark, I know we're inseparable.''_" Mitchie recited.

"That's so romantic," Tess sighed. Her thoughts strayed to her ex—roses to apologize for infidelity—he was such a typical man. She knew Mitchie had caught one of the few good ones. "Where is Shane anyway?"

"He got caught up by one of the reporters," Mitchie waved it off, "They asked him something stupid about does the fact that Connect 3 arrived separately was any hint of if they were breaking up."

"What did I tell you?" Nate piped up.

Tess shrugged, "They're just trying to boost their ratings."

"Oh Nate, totally didn't see you there. Hi," Mitchie smiled.

"Hey Mitchie," Nate nodded to her.

Mitchie turned back to Tess, "Where's Neil?"

"Probably off somewhere with Charlene," Tess responded simply.

"Who's Charlene?" Mitchie frowned.

"The receptionist from his father's office," Tess answered.

"Ooh," Mitchie winced. "At least tell me he's not an apology flowers guy."

"I wish I could," Tess said.

"Not roses?" Mitchie's eyes widened.

"Two dozen," Tess replied.

"Ouch," Mitchie shook her head. "You know his father was going to try and buy out your contract."

"I was aware of that," Tess nodded. "But I'm not stupid. I made an agreement with our label before I started dating Neil. They made me an offer that Patrick Matthews would never have been able to match."

"Tough luck on his part," Nate commented. "You didn't tell me Neil was out of the picture. Are you okay?"

"I'm over it," Tess shrugged, "Besides, I've met Charlene. Man-hands and fake breasts, not to mention the fake-n-bake tan gone wrong. Neil's the only one missing out."

"So I guess he won't be at the concert on Friday," Mitchie replied.

"Nope. You also won't be seeing my mother," Tess added.

"She cancelled again? I'm so sorry," Mitchie cooed. She placed a hand on Tess's shoulder to comfort her.

"I'm slowly getting over that too," Tess responded. "She wouldn't disappoint me if I didn't keep getting my hopes up."

"Well, Shane and I will definitely be there," Mitchie tried to shine some light. "And it's not like you ever really needed an escort to my birthday…Oh, there's Shane. He's calling me over. Are you seated anywhere near us? Well if you aren't, I'll see you after or at the after party. Bye Tess."

Mitchie waved once after her frantic explanation, all the while slowly moving toward Shane. Tess laughed, shaking her head as she turned to Nate, "Should I have reminded her we're all seated in the same row?"

"She'll figure it out," Nate replied. Then he held out his arm, "Shall I escort you to your seat?"

"You shall," Tess nodded as she took his arm. "It is right next to yours after all."

"Right you are," Nate smiled.

"You know, Nate," Tess started as they headed down the aisles of seats toward their own. "You could come to my concert if you're not busy on Friday. As it is, there are two backstage passes that just became available."

"I would like that," Nate said. "And while we're making plans, why don't you let me take you to Mitchie's birthday party?"

Tess turned her head sharply to look at Nate, "Are you serious?"

"Completely," Nate responded. "It would be purely platonic, of course."

Nate grinned, "I hope you don't mean to imply that I am just another one of 'them.'"

"No," Tess shook her head. "Nate, you have thoroughly proved to me that you could never be like one of 'them.'"

"So you'll go to Mitchie's party with me?"

"I would love to."

Mitchie had raised one suspicious eyebrow as Tess walked into her birthday party on Nate's arm. Of course, the paparazzi camped out front had went into a frenzy to get the best picture of Tess Tyler, pop star, on the arm of Nate Black, one-third of the hottest band of the moment. But her guests were all around her, and Mitchie was soon swept away before she could make any real comment on the matter. Nate led her toward the bar—apparently not aware of all the eyes that followed them. However, Tess was keenly aware of the heads turning to and craning to catch a glimpse of them as they leaned against the bar. Tess couldn't help but smile at the attention—at the very least, if Neil saw a picture of her with Nate or heard first hand from one of his many acquaintances, he would get the hint and stop calling.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Nate asked, drawing her back to reality.

Tess shook her head as she laughed lightly, "It's an open bar. Drinks are_ free_, remember?"

Nate grinned, "Then can I order you a drink?"

"_That_, you may do," Tess agreed with a smile.

"Hey, it's the thought that counts anyway, right?" Nate commented as he gestured a bartender over. He ordered them each a drink and the bartender quickly fixed them up. Nate slid one over to Tess as he sipped on his own.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight," Tess said. "I was fine with going alone, until I got here tonight and realized I was really glad I had a date."

"You know, Neil is really missing out," Nate responded.

"Yeah, the party does look like a lot of fun so far," Tess agreed glancing around at the other party-goers.

"I was referring more to the pleasure of your company than the party itself," Nate corrected.

"Oh," Tess squeaked. "Well, thank you."

"I enjoy spending time with you Tess and you don't have to thank me for saying so," Nate replied. "You look surprised. Has no one ever told you that spending time with you means something to them?"

"No," Tess shook her head. "No one has. Well, maybe Mitchie, but really I think it's me that enjoys _her_ company more than the other way around. Neil, like every other boyfriend I've ever had, always had something more important to do with his time. And my mother has never attempted to actually make time for me. I've always been just squeezed in. My company has never really meant anything to anyone."

"Well, it might not be much, but you will never be 'just squeezed in' with me," Nate said, as he gave Tess a small smile.

"You're so sweet, Nate," Tess blushed.

"I try," Nate shrugged.

"That's the thing," Tess pointed out, "You don't really have to try. You just _are_. I really love that about you, Nate. For all your fame and fortune, you are still the nicest, most amazing person I've ever met. There aren't many people in this town who can even claim to be half as good as you."

"Now who's the sweet one?" Nate cracked another grin.

"Me? Sweet?" Tess raised an eyebrow. "_Never._"

"If you're trying to keep up that cooler-than-you, cold-hearted persona up, you're gonna have to be careful. Your softer, vulnerable side is showing through with greater frequency."

"I know," Tess laughed. "I'm working on fixing that. Though hanging out with you isn't helping. You keep rubbing off on me."

"Oh so it's my fault?" Nate questioned.

"Yes," Tess nodded. "But, I don't know. Maybe that's a good thing."

"I think it's a good thing," Nate replied. "Definitely a good thing."

"I believe it's about time we found the birthday girl and gave her our best wishes," Tess said.

"You're right," Nate agreed. "Let's find her. After you, my dear."

Tess chuckled, "As long as you're right behind me."

They found Mitchie curled up next to Shane in one of the booths lining the inside of the building. She grinned widely as she caught sight of the two of them approaching. Shane seemed to be holding back a laugh, as he smirked at them. Tess could only roll her eyes at their obvious misunderstanding of the situation. She thought it was kind of sad that her closest friends were drawing the same conclusions as the paparazzi and gossip hounds. But, she could handle anything they had to say. She had the true story.

"Mitchie, I haven't got to wish you a happy birthday yet," Tess said as she stopped at the small booth.

Basically ignoring Tess's birthday wishes, Mitchie replied, "So, are you going to give me the full story or should I wait for the next issue of People?"

"_Mitchie_," Tess exclaimed through clenched teeth, "It's not like that."

"Then tell us, what is it like?" Mitchie questioned, a ghost of a smile reappearing on her lips.

"I kindly offered to be a replacement date…because we're such good _friends_," Nate answered and Tess nodded.

Tess added, "Keyword being _friends_."

"Just so you know," Mitchie responded, "I don't believe that for a second.

"Believe it or not, that's the story," Tess shrugged.

"Not," Shane chuckled, "Definitely not."

"Well if that's how it's going to be, I'm just going to hang out over there where people are refraining from the interrogation tactics," Tess took a single step back, gesturing in a random direction beside her.

"No, no, no," Mitchie shook her head. She reached over and shoved Shane playfully, "Shane's going to shut up. Now, it's _my_ birthday, and I say sit down. We won't say another word about how you and Nate are obviously hiding your romantic relationship from your best friends," Mitchie had lowered her voice to talk behind her hand—an attempt to get a rise out of Tess with her muffled comment. Then she smiled and piped up, "Come on, sit."

"Haha," Tess muttered while she slid in next to Mitchie, crossing her legs and pulling her skirt straight over them as she went. "Nice try, but it's not going to work."

"We'll see about that," Mitchie replied nonchalantly. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, we're having a great time," Nate responded as he sat next to Tess. "The best part was when Tess and I snuck out to make out behind the bushes out front. We got caught by a reporter and we had to admit to him that we've been secretly dating for a year, we got engaged last week, we're getting married in the Fall and she's three months pregnant with my child, though the doctor thinks it might be triplets. We've been guaranteed the cover of Star or OK!, I can't remember which he was from. Oh wait, was I not supposed to tell them that?"

Mitchie and Shane's mouths fell open and remained gaping until Tess exclaimed, "He's joking, _obviously_."

"We _honestly_ came as friends," Nate said as Mitchie and Shane finally regained control of their jaws. "Nothing more to it than that."

"But there could be more," Mitchie mumbled as she brought her glass of champagne to her lips.

It took Tess only a second to realize that she was the only one who heard the small slip. She wasn't sure if Mitchie had meant for _anyone_ to hear, so she kept her reaction off her face. She couldn't help but think about what Mitchie had said. For some reason, the potential that her friend seemed to see in them brought a smile to Tess's face. She glanced over at Nate, observing the range of expression that skirted across his face as he talked to Shane about something. And for a second, Tess saw the same potential. She leaned in close to Nate, to whisper in his ear.

"Do you want to dance?"

Nate turned to her, his conversation with Shane forgotten. A smile appeared on his lips, "Sure."

Nate stood and offered his hand to Tess. She winked at Mitchie before she took it and let Nate lead her out to the dance floor. She didn't need to look back to know that Mitchie and Shane's faces held matching looks of astonishment. She grinned—she would let them believe what they would, and maybe, just maybe, she would put on a little show for their benefit. When Nate took her into his arms, however, she knew she wouldn't have to perform too much to get the point across.

Friday night came quicker than Tess would have liked. She was nervous—as she was before every big show. She sat in her dressing room in front of the large vanity mirror. She tried to shake the tension out from her fingers—clenching and unclenching her fists as she breathed in and out in time with the movements. She was assaulted with the intense urge to cancel the whole thing just as a short knock sounds from the dressing room door. She turned to see the door slide open slightly as her assistant peeked inside.

"Your friends have arrived, Miss Tyler," Nicole replied.

Tess smiled, her nerves suddenly drying up, "Thank you Nicole. Send them in."

Nicole pushed the door open all the way and made a sweeping gesture to invite the three inside. Mitchie led the groups, her trademark wide grin set firmly on her lips. Shane and Nate filed in behind her before Nicole stepped out of the room, pulling the door closed behind her. Tess stood and crossed the room to meet them halfway. Mitchie made a small squealing noise before giving Tess a huge hug—though she was careful to avoid Tess's already styled hair and meticulously applied makeup.

"I am so excited," Mitchie exclaimed. "Aren't you excited?"

"First big show in a long time," Tess nodded as she stepped past Mitchie to receive a small hug from Shane. "Makes me almost wish I had the old group back."

"Well, Mitchie doesn't sing back up anymore," Shane joked, moving stand next to Mitchie once he released Tess. He pressed a light kiss to Mitchie's temple before turning back to Tess, "Though I bet Nate wouldn't mind joining you on stage."

"Haha," Nate rolled his eyes as Tess turned her head to smile widely at him. He stepped forward to hug her and press a soft kiss to her cheek. He whispered so only she could hear, "How are you doing Tess?"

"I've been better," Tess answered. "Still wish my…"

She had trailed off hoping to leave the sentiment unspoken, but Nate, as he had been a lot lately, surprised her by finishing the sentence for her, "…your mom was here?"

Tess nodded slightly, averting her eyes to the ground, "I don't know why I keep getting my hopes up."

"Because she's your mother. You want her to be here. She could disappoint you a million times over, but you're never going to stop wanting her to surprise you," Nate explained, "But right now, you have to settle for us."

"Settle," Tess scoffed. "You've never disappointed me…any of you. I could hardly call it settling. In fact, it would be settling if it was anyone but you three here tonight. I'm glad you could squeeze me into your busy schedules."

"Now what did I tell you?" Nate shook his head. "You will never be just squeezed in with me. I cleared my entire day so I could be ready to see you tonight."

"You didn't?" Tess's eyes widened.

"Okay, maybe I had a mostly free day…but if I _had_ been scheduled to do anything I would have cancelled," Nate laughed lightly.

Tess didn't get a chance to respond because Nicole tapped on the door as she pushed it open a crack, "Five minutes Miss Tyler."

Tess took in one deep breath and let it out slowly. She untied the robe she had on over her dress and hung it over the chair in front of the vanity. She put on a bright smile, "Okay, I'm ready."

Nate gestured her to pass and she slipped out the door with the three right behind her. Nate spoke quickly, "Good luck, Tess."

"We'll be right backstage, watching you the whole time," Mitchie added enthusiastically.

"Don't forget the words!" Shane called out after her.

Tess smiled, shaking her head lightly. She felt content that she could always depend on her friends. They were always there for her. She never had to doubt them. As she hit the stage to thunderous applause nothing could phase her as long as she knew her friends were close by. She finished her first song and the crowd continued to scream. She paused to take a quick sip of water and then she had a moment or two to speak before transitioning into the next song.

"How is everyone doing out there tonight?" Tess waited a beat while the noise level raised up and wound down again. "The next song, I want to dedicate to three very dear friends of mine who are here with me tonight. These are three people who have never let me down, who always have time for me and never…_never _just squeeze me in. This goes out to all the best friends out there. Hit it!"

Tess was relaxing in her music room, toying with a new song on her keyboard. She played a few bars and stopped abruptly. She picked up her pen and crossed something out on her sheet music and scribbled in a change. She dropped her pen and played the revised melody. She smiled as she hit the last key—it was practically perfect. She was dotting a few notes in the margins when Nicole walked in carrying a vase full of roses.

Tess twirled around with every intention of shooing out the offensive plant, "If they're from Neil, I want them burned and the ashes mailed back to him."

"They're not from Mr. Matthews, actually," Nicole corrected the assumption as she settled the flowers on a nearby side table.

"Then who sent them?" Tess questioned.

"I'm not sure, Miss Tyler. They weren't signed," Nicole answered, "Would you like to hear the card?"

Tess stood and walked over to get a closer look at the bouquet. She gently fingered the petals of one of the blossoms. "Well now I'm curious. Let's hear it."

Nicole plucked the small card from within the bouquet and read aloud, "'_Tess, you were amazing last night. I'm so glad I was there. I would have hated to miss out on such a wonderful performance. I would like to invite you out to dinner this evening under no pretense of it being simply platonic. That is if you can squeeze me in.' _ And that's it. I have no clue who it is from."

Tess smiled. She knew exactly who it was from. "Nicole, clear my schedule for this evening…"


End file.
